Was It Chance? Or Fate?
by OMG iTs JeSsY
Summary: Sam's younger sister Dani was living by herself for months, when things get so bad she was force to call upon him for help. When she goes to live with him she is slapped in the face with all the people she left behind. When Paul unwillingly imprints on her how long will it take for them to give in to eachother? Rated M for Language and Lemons Evenually
1. SAMMY!

**New story, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anyone from the origal twilight saga.**

**Ps. Looking for bata if anyone's interested.**

* * *

**Dani POV**

Three months, two days and about seven hours. That how long I've been living by myself before the land lord discovered I was living by myself. I think it was the god awful smell that drew them to the town house, you see I didn't have enough money for AC and I tried to use as little water as I could but not doing dishes and leaving them sit in 120 degree weather isn't such a smart idea. They barged into the house as I was hanging cloths up in the kitchen on my make shift drying line, a piece of wire I hung from the fridge to the wall.

I worked at holiday just down the road, minimum wage isn't enough to live on during a hot summer in Oregon My mom left with my dad on one of their mini flings, her usual absence is about three to four days so when she left I assumed she'd be back but she never came. I'm a 15 year old girl working at holiday for more than 50 hours a week in summer and I still managed to get myself caught.

"Dani Uley what the hell?" Amy screamed at me as she walked around the premises of my house "So this is why I haven't seen you since school, why didn't you tell me?". "I didn't want to tell anyone, she'll come back sometime and I just wanted to do it by myself."

"You need to call Sam" She said quietly. The land lord gave me 20 days to find somewhere else to live, even though I'd kept up on my payments he didn't want to be harboring any random teenagers. "Maybe, but he made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with me a long time ago." I told her.

Sam stayed with us when we live in La push, we are full siblings but our dad Joshua left us with our mother. An alcoholic and a house. Lovely. Sam left as soon as he could at the age of 17 he stayed in La Push while mom dragged me oh her chance to get away. I usually payed the bills with the money I got from selling the alcohol she bought or the small income that she did have from her job at target.

"If you don't, I will. I'll miss you girl but my mom already made it clear that you weren't going to stay with us, 7 kids is too many to share 3 bedrooms." She gave me a sad smile. "I'll call him but I have no guarantee that he'll pick up, all I have is the number he had from when he left when I was like 8."

I took my pretty little time diling the number. "Hello?" A deep voice said. "Erm, Sammy?" I questioned. "Um, sure. Who's this?". "It's Dani."

"No really, who's this?" he asked, obviously irritated. "Seriously Sam, its Dani." I told him. "Why are you calling Dani?" He said with no emotion in his voice. "I wouldn't be fucking calling if it wasn't important but working 50 hours a week and living alone doesn't qualify as I'm force to call upon my older brother who abandon me with an alcoholic just like dad then sorry!" I yelled at him, slamming the phone shut.

"What did he say to make you so mad?" Amy asked. "He asked what I wanted, really after 8 years you'd think he wouldn't mind one call." I laughed. My phone started raining again.

"Sorry" Sam said. "As you should be, but you need to come and get me before my friends mom calls social service" I told him. "Why what happened to mom?" He asked. "Oh poor mom, no she left with Joshua like three months ago on one of her flings, hasn't come back since". "Why didn't you call me earlier?" He asked. "Sorry I didn't feel compelled to hear that my brother is willing to leave me with an alcoholic and doesn't even want me to call him unless I've been living by myself for three mouths, but you still need to come and get me because I have no money". "Yeah, yeah so where are you guys living now?" He asked. "Oregon" I said, giving him an exact address before hanging up.

"So what the dealio?" Amy asked. "Long story short, he will be here tomorrow, all he wants me to bring is my cloths because and I quote "I don't want any of moms smelly shit in my house!" It was kind of funny because its true". "Well honey, let's get packing!".

Amy helped me pack up all of my cloths, I didn't have many that fit. I didn't have enough money to buy food so I'd lost about 25 pounds, not that I was fat before I used to be 130 pounds but now I'm about 105ish. That was the first thing Amy notice when we were in school, I'd lost weight, at the time it was good because I'd only lost about 10 pounds but as time passed it because worse. We bought pizza after we finished packing. The only reason I was happy I was going to Sams was A) Food and B) No more paying bills!

* * *

Sam was true to his word, he came pounding on the door at 10am, waking Amy and I out of our slumber. "ITS OPEN!" I screamed, walking into the kitchen looking for coffee. Before I could find some I was engulfed into a monstrous hug like we saw each other every day by a muscular tan guy with jet black hair. "SAMMY!" I squealed "Long time no see!"

"Too long" His deep voice agreed. "Dude, your brothers hot!" Amy said from the opposite door way. "Bleh, Sam this is Amy, Amy Sam". "Hi, so anyway you got coffee?" Amy asked groggily. "Yeah yeah, here" I said handing her a cup. "Dani" Sam said, his voice stern "Seriously, why didn't you call me earlier?". "Because I could take care of it myself, the only reason I had to call you was because the land lord told me I had to get out." I told him. "Well common then, it'll take like 6 hours to get back." He said picking up my suit cases. "Yeah, I just gotta stay goodbye to my girl." He nodded, heading out to his truck.

"Chicka, I'm going to miss your fat ass so much" She cried, hugging me. "Oh shut up bitch I know this sucks but I'll talk to you every day!" I hugged back.


	2. And Everyone else

**HellowHollow all, this is one of my longer chapters, enjoy!**

**P.S. still looking For a bata**

* * *

**Dani POV**

After saying goodbye to Amy I walked out to Sam's old pick up. Sitting shotgun, was a man who looked similar to Sam though he was obviously younger. "Why does he get shotgun?" I wined. "Dani, this is Embry, Embry Dani." Sam introduced us. "Well hello" I laughed. "Dani, Embry is our half brother." Sam explained. "How old are you?" I asked. "18" He answered. "Damn he did not" I said irritated. "Yep" Sam sighed. "Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it, I think mom and him are in Texas but I'm not sure."

Sam had been created while they were married, though that was short lived when they got a divorce when he was two. I was connived on one of there many flings during this time Sam was 9ish.

"Dudeee" I extended the e sound "So other then not calling me for 6 of the 8 years after you left me with an alcoholic, what's new?" I asked sarcastically. "Well I have a son" He said as I hit him on the back of the head "What was that for?". "You neglected me, for your son?" I said jokingly "Sooo how old is he?" I asked in a baby voice. "He's 5 and my daughters 3" He smiled before I hit him in the head agian. "Really?" He asked. "Sorry you're just a dumbass for not telling me!" I laughed.

"So seriously, how long you been living like that Dani?" He asked, his deep voice full of concern. "It wasn't that bad, like only three mouths!" I answered honestly. "Dani" He sighed "There was laundry hanging in the kitchen, dirty dishes everywhere, and it was like 120 degrees in there". "Sorry I didn't think you wanted to be bothered, since you stopped calling and all." I pimped him. "I Invited you to my wedding but you guys didnt come!" He defended. "I didn't know you invited us" I said quietly "She didn't tell me". "Of course she didn't its a given" He ignolaged.

"But anyway what are their names?" I asked. "Well my sons name is Ethan and my Daughters name is Danielle" He admitted sheepishly. "Great, and I didn't even have to persuade you!" I laughed. "and your Ethan's god mother". "oh well, Thanks for telling me, what if you died or something and I got a call saying I had to take care of you're kid?" I joked. "Then that would not have been very good" He laughed.

It took about 6 hours to get to Sams house, the majority of the time Sam, Embry and I tried to reacquaint ourselves.

"Emily! Were home!" Sam called, walking into his house with one of my bags. Sam wrapped himself around a tanned girl with black hair, she was beautiful even with the scars Invading her face. I had seen picture of her when she and Sam started going out after he broke up with Leah. I always like Leah, she was one of my best friends back here, she was older but that didn't matter. "Hi I'm Emily" She said shyly. "Dani, nice to meet you" I smiled. "DANI!" another very large man yelled, picking me up from behind into a bone crushing hug. "Down boy!" I choked. "Sorry" He said sheepishly putting me down. I turned around seeing who it was "JARED!" I squealed, jumping up to hug his tall from. Jared and Sam started hanging out right before we left Sam here, whenever I used to come to visit Jar was always around. "Down girl" He teased. " Shesh, what the hell's in the water around here!" I laughed. "Little this, little that makes a whole lot of this" Jared said, flexing his bicep. "I can see that, but sorry I'm not impressed" I said, managing to keep a straight face. "Wow tuff crowed" He smiled.

"So we kind of are making the addict into your room so do you mind staying in Danielle's room for like a week?" Sam asked. "Not a problem, I don't think it would be a step down from where I was before." I joked. As I said this four guys, all tall dark and handsome and a girl walked into the kitchen. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed "LEEEE!" I hugged her. "How the fuck are you people so tall! SERIOUSLY!" My skinny frame shrank inch by inch with all the tall people coming in. Normally I'm not that short, I'm about 5'5 witch isn't to bad but comparing me to all these giants was a tuff call. "Hey chick, when'd you get here?" She questioned. "Like 10 minutes ago" I smiled. "Not body tells me nothin'" She laughed "Dude come to mine tonight, we gotta catch up!". "Sure" I said automatically before realizing I had guardians now "Er... Can I?" I said looking at Sam and Emily. "Sure sweetie, we still need to make up your bed anyway" Emily replied.

Leah took the extra minute to glare at Emily before we heard a small boy stomping into the kitchen "Mommm, DANI RWUINED MY PAINTING!" He cried. "Oh I'm sorry baby, you'll just have to make another one". "B-but she sprayed water all over it!" He wailed. "I can help you fix that" I offered. "Who are you?" He asked hiding partially behind Emily. "Ethan, this is your Aunt Dani, Dani this is Ethan." Sam introduced. "Can you really fix it?" He questioned. "Yep, I had a brother once too you know?" I looked up to catch Sams sheepish smile "Common" I said holding out my hand. He took it without hesitation, leading me up the stairs to his bed room. Apart from the supplies Sam brought up we were uninterrupted for an hour before examining our work. "See I told you I could fix it" I said, holding up the paper. " I knew you could do it!" His five year old figure hugging my waist.

"DINNER TIME!" Emily called. "Common buddy, let's go get some grub" I said, picking his heavy frame up resting him on my hip before going down the stairs. "Thank you Auntie Dani". "Your welcome" I smiled kissing his cheek. "GROSS" He said wiping it off "You're going to give me coodies!" I laughed as I walked do the steps. "Can someone help me I can't find Ethan!" I smiled, pudding him over my shoulder. "DANI! I'm right here!" He giggled. "I can hear him but I don't know where he is! But whatever's on my shoulder is really heavy so if someone could garishly take it from me!" I laughed as Jared picked him off my shoulder onto his own. "Where's Ethan?" Emily asked, playing along. "I don't know, I saw him on the stairs but I lost him!" I laughed. "GUYS! I'm right here!" He giggled. "OH Look! There he is!" I annoyed, lifting him off of Jared shoulder, putting him on the floor, tackling him.

"Guys, enough its dinner time and you have to get your food before we start!" One of the many guys standing around the kitchen grumbled. "Alright, alright" I breathed "common, Spazzy pants over there wants us to get food!". "Oh thats just uncle Paul, he's always like that" Ethan explain while I pilled the food onto my plate and one for Ethan, following Emily and a few other woman into the living room. Once the men finished fighting over the rest of the food, they each walked in with multiple plates of food. "Auntie Dani is _officially _my favorite Auntie!" Ethan announced, sitting next to me. "LIKE A BOSS!" I laughed "Dont you forget it little man!" Sam beamed at his son. "Hey what about me!" I woman sitting next to Jared wined. "Sorry Aunt Kimmie, Auntie Dani, fixed my painting" Ethan smiled sheepishly.

As I sat beaming about Ethans comment, stuffing food into my face I realized that I Didnt know half of the muscular guys in the room. I knew Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah and Emily. "By the Way, I'm Sam's little sister Dani if you were wondering" I smiled at the crowed. "I'm Kim" The woman sitting next to Jared smiled at me. "Quil". "Clair". "Jake". "Matt". "Paul" the guy that was told us to get our food earlier said, looking up at me. An aw'ed expression briefly came over him before he changed into a glare. If looks could kill I'd be dead, 10 times over. He stood up, still glaring at be before he stopped into the kitchen, a large crash was herd through the house before the back door slammed.

"Um, dramatic much?" I asked. "Oh it's just Paul" Leah smiled at me, grabbing the attention of almost to whole room. "Dude, she's smiling" I heard Quil whisper to Jake. "I know right, it's so weird". "Shut up dipthong!" She snapped glaring at them "Common Dani, lets get outta here." She said, pulling me to the kitchen to put our dish's away "there just dumbass's dont pay any attention to them. Now common, let's go!" She smiled, bending down to give me a piggy back right like old times. I jumped on her back, laughing as we walked back to into the living room. Everyone continued to stare at Leah and I as we walked through the door. "She can stay at our house till her room in done." Leah offered. "PLEASE!" I Asked, looking at Sam. He sighed, before giving in "alright but be back for breakfast tomorrow!". "I'll have Seth bring Dani # dose back when he gets home from pa- work" Leah said flatly before walking out the door.

"Dude, have you been eating anything like at all? What are you like 100 pounds?" She asked. "Hey, I'm 105 just so you know and I did have cereal." I defended. "So what are we doing tonight, I vote, we go eat some junk food! Watch movies and go to the bonfire tonight, yes?" She smiled, just like old times. I knew how she was towards most people we even before she was going out with Sam she was my best friend. "I think totally, so what do you have for food?" I asked as she set me down in her house. "One sec, I just got to go tell Seth to take #2 home before we eat. SETH" She shouted "Take Junior home!". I heard someone pounding down the stairs "Okay, okay I'm coming" Seth said, he was just a big as the other guys. I knew they were all older then me but Seth was my age, we went to school together before we move. "Oh, Hi Dani!" He said cheerily "When did you get back?". "Just a couple hours ago" I smiled at him. "Dude, take Junior home on your way to Sam's. Mom has her at Billys." Leah instructed.

We sat, watching movies for a few hours eating all kinds of shit. When it was dark we got up, Lee and I walked down to first beach where everyone was gathered. "HEYY" I called. A series of hellos were mentioned as we passes. Paul stood on the other side of the fire, still glaring at me. It bothered me that he looked at me that way when I did nothing to him. "Baby sister!" Sam said picking me up, thronging me face first over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I laughed. "Now way!" he said, walking around talking to people. I got him to set me down after finding out that I wasn't above pulling up his boxers, giving him a wedge.

I found the little man soon after, I found making him a s'mor was not a good idea as I ended up chasing him around the beach for a half hour. We laid in the sand looking up at the stars before eventually being called over to the fire to listen to the legends. I hadn't herd them since I was little when Sam used to tell me them as bed time story's when dad was absent and mom was drunk. I sat next to Leah, starring into the warmpth of the glowing fire. I felt eyes on me, though I hadn't darred look up in fear that Pauls death glare be waiting.

Billy Black was amazing at telling the legends one by one. I hadn't remembered the story of the third wife and some other's. Looking around the fire, sitting on blankets the majority of people were coupled up, Sam and Emily hand Dani in their lap, Jared and a pregnant Kim curled together, Quil talked quietly with a young Claire, Jake and a girl I didn't recognize. Even Ethan was curled up, resting against my shoulder with my arm wrapped around him. The only people that weren't was Seth, Leah and _Paul. _I'm sorry to think that I wasn't too sad to see Paul without a girlfriend.


	3. Oh Balls!

**Okay I know its supper supper short but next chapter is going to be important and long I promise! **

**P.S. I don't want to hold any chapters for reviews but I can put the chapter up in the next 12 hours if I get 6 Reviews…**

* * *

**Dani POV**

I walked back with Leah's house with her as we discussed the possibilities of making a umbrella that followed us around. Everyone kept looking at Leah and I like we needed to sprint to the next insane asylum. _Just because Leah thinks I'm just that awesome doesn't mean I'm crazy! _We walked into her house followed by Seth and Mrs. Clearwater. "So Dani..." Seth hesitated "W-Would you maybe want to you know...Want to go out sometime". Leah hit him on the top of the head "Seth why would she want to go out with you?". "Let's let her answer for herself, why don't we?" He retorted. "Well Seth I'm really sorry, you're like really awesome...and hot" I started as he blushed "But I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have...and stuff". "Well yeah, that too" he smiled "Well I don't want to you know, be make it anymore awkward then I already have so. To the upstairs". As he scattered to the top Lee and I burst into fits of laughter "HAHAHA that HAHAH Was thee most HAHAHA terrible HAHAHA Break line up HAHAHA ever HAHAHAHA!" She wiped under her eyes. "I feel kind of bad but I'm really glad he's so gullible" I smiled. "JUST BECAUSE I WENT UPSTAIRS DOESN'T MEAN I CANT HERE YOU ANYMORE!" he called down, sending us into another fit of laughter. "God I don't think I've laughed this hard since the break up" Leah smiled. "I'm glad your happy Lee".

The next morning sucked. The topic of the day was thee all dreaded _school. _Seth and myself will both be going into our senior year unfortunately Seth wouldn't go near me the whole day. I thought I made it clear that I just wanted to be his friend but maybe he felt uncomfortable, though whenever Seth came moderately close Paul would "Growl" witch ended while I glared daggers at him. He got up to go outside, I saw as the perfect opportunity to asking him why he's a dumbass. He was walking towards the woods as I shut the door behind me, I rushed up beside him "Paul, what's your problem?" I glared "Did I like do something for you to hate me?". We walked past the tree line before he turned to me, walking toward me until I pressed up against a tree bring his arms up on both side me making me cream my panties right there he growled "You fucking existed! God I didn't choose this!" I frowned "I'd take you right now if I didn't hate you so much. I know you'd drop your panties like the slut you are" He laughed, reaching for my breast. At this point anger flowed through me, so I did the only thing that seemed appropriate. I kneed him in his hardened balls "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that! Or anyone for that matter!" I screamed "Don't ever fucking talk to me again!"

I stomped away from his collapsed figure into the yard. The thing that irked me about the situation is that I had only known him for a day, we'd never had a real conversation before this and he was right. I would have had sex with him on the forest floor if he'd gone about it the right way.

I walked into the house, slamming the door as all eyes turned to me. "Common Lee, let's go" I said, taking her hand "Sammy were going out, tell Paul to ice his balls before he whores around again". I herd a few sinkers around the room before we exited through the front door. "So what'd you do?" She asked. "He said something's then I need him in the balls". "Yeah I got that but what else?" she pried. "He had a bonner." her truck came to a screeching halt. "HE WHAT?" He screeched. "I kneed him in the balls while he had a bonner" I laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my god" She laughed, whipping her eyes " I love you, will you marry me?". "Oh my Leah I thought you'd never ask!" I smiled "We should go to Vegas and alope!" A wolf howled, sounding like it was right next to the parked truck. Leah opened the window before yelling out "SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL!". "What are you talking about?" I asked, why would she be yelling at the wolf calling him Paul? "Oh you'll find out eventually" She said ending the conversation.

"Checka guess what?" I scream remembering what I wanted to tell her as she started driving again. "Yeah, yeah, but were going to a bar tomorrow night" she grumble knowing what I was talking about "Ok, but I need your keys so you don't high tail it anywhere else for you birthday, the big 21!"


	4. PAULEY!

**Okay so I didn't get 6 reviews *sigh* but it's ok because I got a bunch of alerts so that's a +Anyhow, interesting chapter that was very annoying to spell check ... Enjoy**

**Ps. Still the bata thing anyone?**

* * *

**Dani POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEELEE" I screamed, slapping her ass. "Dude!" She laughed "I thought we were saving ourselves for our wedding night?" she joked. "No honey poo, but it's already 2:00pm we need to go shopping!" I announced. "Fine as long as we go to the bar tonight." She grumbled. "Well I'm calling it clubbing but bar works too." I said as she groaned. It was nearly 3 when we left for Port angles.

"Put this on okay?" She said hanging me a tub top and jeans with holes on them. "Don't you think that's a little bit showy?" I asked shyly. "Naw, have you ever been in a club?" she smirked at me. "Well no but my 34 C's would argue with this top with no cups" I glared at her. "She just handed me another tub top this one had straps and cups though it still showed my stomach and major cleavage. "Fine" I grumble. I put it on, though it felt like my boobs were going to pop out of the top at any point. "I think it shows too much of my ribs" I said, looking at my skinniness. "Honey you look fine, how do I look? Bad?" She said, turning around in a mini skirt and a shirt that looked like it could turn into a scarf at any point. "You look like sex on a stick" I laughed "Its 7, I'll buy it and lets go as long as you can get me into the club." "Yeah yeah, in that outfit you have no problem" I smiled at her "And put this on." She said, pulling out a lacy g string from her purse "you keep a thong in your purse?" I questioned, taking it back to the dressing room to get the rest of my cloths. "Hell yeah, never know when you have to get it on". "Your worse the guys" I laughed at her. "I'm hotter too and you know it" Hell yeah I do!"

Leah shoved her tongue down the guys throat as I slipped past her into the crowed bar. He made and unmanly squeal as she pinched his ass before following me inside. "Two beers please" I said to the bar tender, taking a seat and showing some cleavage "And 8 shots". "Hey, babe I thought you were a light with. You what 15?" Leah laughed, taking the beer that was placed in front of me. "If your mothers got a stash you can't help but try some." I smiled, pushing 4 shots in front of her "happy birthday Leah" we cheered and downed the shots. I finished my first beer as Leah downed her third "Common baby, let's dance" I laughed, pulling her towards the dance floor. Leah started some...interesting dancing on me as I got into the grove, following her lead I stuck my butt out moving up and down and the slightly attractive, though not as hot as any of the pack man standing behind me. I walked back to the bar, following Lee. "Hey babe" A man behind me said "Bartender, get the lady a drink" He called "Your face is like a wrench, every time I see it, my nuts tighten up". I gasped at what he said, even though I was slightly durnk I know what he said disrespectful. I punched him, right in the jaw as he fell over, probably passed out I asked the bar tender "8 more shots please, and I believe that man is paying for it." The bar tender laughed, poring me the dirnks "Leeee" I called "here" I gave her four shots.

I think I had 8 shots and about 4 beers? or was it 6? At some point guys crowded around Leah, buying her drinks just to see how many she could drink. I bet she had like 300 shots or something. This all happened before a seething Sam walked into the bar, followed by Paul, Quil, Seth and Embry. "Heyyy S-sammy" I stuttered "Yo You are like missing the partty, Leelee hass had like 50 beersss and li-like 80 shhots". "Paul, take care of this. I can't deal with both of them and she's your imprint not another one of your toys don't treat her like one. Come on guys it might take a little to get Leah out" Sammy sighed."PAULEY!" I yelled. "Fine" Paul growled, ignoring me "Common". "No!" I glared at him "I don't-t li-like you youuu bastartdro". "Well then let's do it the hard way." He said picking me up, thronging me over his shoulder. "Ohhhh" I groaned "PPut me down yyou jackass I wanna fuck you so bad!". "I knew it" he smirked. "T-thatss nots what I ment" I slurred. "Yes you did" He grumbled "Your killing me right now." He put me down in what I assumed was his turck before he got into the driver's side. "D-damn this top isssss crushing my boobs!" I slipped the tub top off. Paul started at me as my boobs jiggled free, his pants rising into a tent. "I'm going to get killed tomorrow." He mumble as he sped of toward La push. "I-I can see your happy to see me" I giggle, grabbing his hard on. He groaned "Not now baby girl, I'm driving." He wimpered. "Whyyy not" I wined "I'm soo horny!"

He parked in front of a house that was unfamiliar to me "Wwwhereeee are weee?" I wined. He picked ran around the car, picking me up bridle style. "At my house" He smiled at me, setting me down as we walked in the door. I unbuttoned my pants, dropping them to the floor while his back was to me. I stepped out of them in only Leah's g string. "I-I know you wantt me you made it cleearr this morning thatt you didd" I touched his tence shoulder. He turned around, kissing me full on cramming him tonge down my throat. He reached down cupping my wet sex with his hand. I whimpered, sqeasing his hard on. As I thought he was going to pick me up to take me to his room, he let go turning around. I hugged his back, grinding my hips into his butt. "Please baby girl, dont make it harder than it is already. I dont want to take advantage." He growled. "B-but I want youu" I cried. "I know, but if you still want me in the future I'd be happy to take you, just not know." He walked into the other room, coming back with a large t-shirt. He slipped it over my head. "Iif yous not gonna fuck Me...Bed" I demanded. He chuckled, picking me up again, taking me to his room. He gave me some pill before my head hit the pillow and I crashed.

I woke up wearing only a t-shirt and a g string and sweating like hell wrapped in sweaty limbs. _What's poking my back_? I wiggled, turning around as I looked down I realized what it was. _Great a very large morning bonner. _I groaned because my head hurt like fuck. _Wait, last night I tried to sleep with Paul. HOLY FUCK! If I pretend to not remember what happened, will he not tell me? _"Paul" I said, trying to wake him up "Paul!" This time he groaned, tightening his grip around me. "PAUL WAKE UP!" I pushed him. "What" He sighed. "Let me go you douche" I glared daggers at him. "Why?" He asked, still not opening his eyes. "Because I want to go get some fucking aspirin, and I don't like you that's why" I still glared at him. "You can't have aspirin, you're not 18 yet" He smiled with his eyes closed. "Fine then I still don't like you". "You seemed to like me last night." He chuckled, finally opening his eyes. "I was fucking drunk dumbass." I pushed myself away from him, standing up. "I like the view" he observed, looking up my shirt. "You are literally the definition of a pedophile because I'm under 18. Jail bait you know" I smirked at him, looking through his drawers, finding a pair of his boxers, I slipped them on.

"I'm going to go to Leah's now soo, yeah." I said leaving the room. "You're really going to walk probably an hour in my t-shirt and boxers?" He laughed. "Yep and then I'm going to go jump off a plain with a chicken singing halleluiah." I said sarcastically "I'm going to wear my jeans and your t-shirt…Dur". "Unless I want my t-shirt back" He challenged "Then I'll just go and grab my shirt/bra thing from your truck." I smiled, feeling accomplished. "Okay okay, you can wear the shirt" He said "If you stay here and listen to what I have to tell you". "Why should I" I glared at him "I have my own shirt and I can leave". "I want to tell you why I'm such an ass to you okay?" he asked. "Fine" I sighed "Will it take long?" I asked. "It might take a little while." He smiled "Do you remember the legends…"


End file.
